Traditionally, a user has to install a programming software for programming a PLC on a PC machine at first when he/she wants to program the PLC, and then the installed software for programming the PLC should be executed on the PC machine, in order to program a PLC device. Such a manner to program the PLC has several disadvantages. For example, only the PC machine on which the PLC programming software has been installed can program the PLC, but the installation may fail due to many reasons such as an Operation System or other uncertain factors when the PLC programming software is installed. Also, with an updating and an upgrading of the PLC device, the PLC programming software is also required to be upgraded usually, and the user has to update the software on his/her computer at that time. Because the traditional PLC programming manner is an alone-machine manner based a PC, it causes many inconveniences to the users during the installation, usage and updating of the PLC programming software.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages of the traditional PLC programming manner, it is desired to propose a PLC programming auxiliary system which is easy to use and has a user friendly way, and a method thereof.